Thoughtless
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE][Songshot] [song by Korn] [But this is based on the Evanesance version] in the beginning, Roxas was having Sora's memories in his dreams. Now that KH2 is over, Sora's having Roxas's memories in his dreams. [Some AxelRoxas RikuSora and RoxasSora]


Tke: not a WORD… _**glares at fans**_ from ANY of you!

Roxas: shouldn't you be writing your OTHER fics?

Tke: I said not a WORD, Roxas!!

Roxas: you said that to your _fans_.

Tke: …

Roxas: yeah thought so.

Tke: shut up and do disclaimer.

Roxas: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, yaoi fans would be busy playing KH and not writing fan fiction if she did. Also, the song _Thoughtless_ belongs to Korn, but when I wrote this, I was listening to Evanesance's version of it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Thoughtless

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Slight AxelRoxas, slight RikuSora, can be seen as RoxasSora

**Warnings**: yaoi, slight cussing, maybe a bit of depression if you can count it that way

**Summary**[Song-shot in the beginning, Roxas was having Sora's memories in his dreams. Now that KH2 is over, Sora's having Roxas's memories in his dreams. [Some AxelRoxas RikuSora and RoxasSora

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Thoughtless 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**_

It was happening again tonight.

The window was open, Destiny Islands cool air blowing into the room, but it still did nothing to help the boy on the bed.

The jacket he usually wore was lying across the chair next to his desk, his shoes and chains and belts were strewn across the messy floor of the room.

Sora lay in a simple white short-sleeved shirt and his school PE shorts. His covers had been kicked off, scrunching to the wall side of the bed, just below his window. He lay on his side, then muttered something and turned onto his stomach, then again to the other side. This had been going on for quiet some time. Sora's cheeks were flushed, sweat dripping off his face; it was as if Sora had the flu, but no knew because by morning it would be gone.

Well, almost no one knew.

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**_

_**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down**_

_**I wanna see you try to take a swing at me**_

_**Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**_

Roxas couldn't help but watch quietly as the brunette was forced to endure the memories. And there was nothing he could do, nothing that could make the memories stop.

Roxas didn't have pain when Sora's memories were in his dreams, so why was Sora having pain when Roxas's memories were in his dreams?

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me**_

Sora seemed to wither more, turning to face Roxas again and curl up in a ball.

In an instant, Roxas's cool hand made it's way to Sora's burning forehead. Sora let out a whimper, instinctively pushing himself closer to the coldness of Roxas's hand.

"_Axel…_" Sora muttered, slightly moving out of the ball he made. "_Arigatou… Axel-nii-sama…_" (Translation: Thank you… older brother Axel…)

In and instant, Roxas's cheeks were a rosy red. He remembered that line, oh so well. It was the _same_ line Roxas said to Axel when Axel took care of him when he was sick. That was last line Roxas said to Axel before he _faked_ sleep and Axel admitted he loved him.

That was the _same_ line that helped him realize, Roxas _did_ love Axel back.

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me**_

"_Roxas… you were never supposed to exist…_" Was the next thing Sora muttered and Roxas turned. Naminé told Roxas that, that memory was what started everything. He could just see Naminé sitting there with sketchpad in hand, staring at him with her grey-blue eyes full of truth and sadness.

Sora should have never been turned into a Heartless… Roxas wasn't supposed to be living with Sora's heart inside of him. But just in that instance, when Sora was brought back to life, Roxas just forgotten.

Naminé told him the truth, yet Roxas denied it, he didn't want to loose someone close, such as Axel.

Sora and Roxas just _couldn't_ be the same person…

They just _couldn't_…

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to find that out on my own._" Axel knew.

Axel knew Roxas was just a shell that was hiding Sora's memories.

That's why Roxas left, Axel never told him, after he promised to help Roxas with whatever he needed.

Roxas left to challenge Sora on his own, if Roxas could _defeat_… maybe even _kill_ Sora… then things would have been different.

Sora whimpered again, Roxas glanced at him quickly. Those kinds of things were in the past; Roxas _had_ confronted Sora, realizing that he indeed was mistaken. Roxas needed Sora just as much as Sora needed him.

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**_

_**I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown**_

_**I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me**_

_**And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down**_

"_Why do you have the keyblade?!_" Roxas's fight with Riku…

Roxas had won, yes, but it was Riku that knocked him out. And somehow Riku knew after knocking him out.

Because Sora and Roxas were the same person, that made it possible for Roxas to use Sora's keyblade.

Roxas never did like that silver-haired boy, he could still feel Riku smirking at him when Riku had hid himself in Ansem's body.

Roxas could feel Riku's aura in Ansem's body, and he tried to tell Sora. Sora, although usually smart, was being rather naive.

It took Kairi, probably using Naminé's powers, to show Sora what Roxas had been attempting to show him all along.

Maybe Naminé was just good at being an icebreaker or something?

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me**_

"_Hey Roxas! I'm Hayner!_" Roxas quirked a smile, thinking of his Twilight Town friends, well… his imaginary friends…. Roxas supposed he had to thank Riku for erasing his memories of Sora and placing him in the virtual Twilight Town.

Although it was virtual, and so were his friends, Roxas still knew it felt so real.

Roxas was sure he wasn't going to forget his fun times with Hayner, Pence, or Olette…

Even if none of the three even knew who Roxas was…

Roxas sighed, supposing that the fact he wasn't real to his three friends was what hurt the most. That was when Roxas first truly cried. And Sora had taken it into effect. Thanks to Sora's memories inside Roxas, Roxas knew Sora cried at least one every two days; it was just the way the brunette was. Yet when Roxas shed his tear, it trailed down Sora's cheek, and was fully noticed by his friends.

Roxas quickly wondered if he could ever visit the virtual Twilight Town again… then he paused and chuckled as he remembered he destroyed that computer.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**_

"_Sora… looks like my summer vacations… over…_" Truthfully, it never even started, but Roxas wasn't going to complain.

There was a whimper at his side, Roxas quickly sat on the bed and pulled Sora's head into his lap, the brunette calmed down. Sora's fever was beginning to disappear as Roxas ran his fingers through Sora's un-combed hair.

_**All my friends are gone,**_

_**They died (gonna take you down)**_

_**They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)**_

_**Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world**_

_**Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world**_

_**Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world**_

_**Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world**_

_**(Gonna take you down)**_

"_Look sharp!_" When he truthfully came face to face with Sora. Roxas smirked, after saying that line, Sora squeaked and looked at him as he stood an almost army-like pose. At least Sora knew he was willing to help, with anything he needed.

Roxas snorted, he quickly began to think. Xemnas shouldn't have been as easy as Riku and Sora beaten him. He wasn't the number one of Organization XIII for nothing.

Oh well… Roxas would be willing to help, lending Sora his duel-keyblade ability for any drive form changes. It was all he could do, but he knew it was something.

Well… _that_…

And Roxas knew his helping would strengthen Sora's heart because of their friendship, and it would in turn make Sora's light stronger.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**And Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**_

"Mmm…" Sora whimpered, fever now gone, as he cuddled closer to Roxas, "Arigatou, Roxas-kun…"

The blond could barely hold down his smirk, "No problem Sora."

"Gonna let me fall asleep like this?" Sora teased.

"Only if you don't snore." Roxas smirked evilly at Sora, watching in amusement as Sora gave him the middle finger.

"I don't snore, you do."

"Right… I bet that's why you and Riku don't share one bed anymore."

"W-what?!"

"Why you so flustered Sora-_chan_?"

"Why'd you bring _Riku_ into this!?"

"No reason… lover boy…"

"OI!!!!"

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming 

Roxas and Sora were going to protect each other…

They were the same people after all it would be easier.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: it actually took a while to decide to pick what quotes I wanted to use.

Roxas: what's with those two quotes you made up?

Tke: just wanted to help get the story across.

Roxas: … you said I got sick…

Tke: and?

Roxas: I don't GET sick!!

Tke: oh really?

Roxas: YES!! REALLY!!

Tke: _**starts to ignore him **_please review!! Reviewers get Roxas plushies with open arms and is wearing a white shirt that says hug me

Roxas: DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!


End file.
